Meditatie
thumb|250px|Scenes uit de Binnenste Taksang, tempel hal, gebouwd net boven de grot waar [[Padmasambhava mediteerde]] Er zijn verschillende soorten van meditatie binnen diverse tradities. Meditatie is vooral bekend uit de Oosterse religieuze tradities, en met name uit het boeddhisme, waarin meditatie een essentiële methode is om de eigen geest te ontwikkelen. In het christendom is meditatie de beschouwing van een Bijbeltekst of een gebeurtenis uit het leven van Jezus. Sinds de Middeleeuwen wordt daarnaast als meditatie gezien de beschouwing van de natuur. In de 16e eeuw werd het doel van meditatie innerlijke organisatie, omgang met God, en toenemende dienstvaardigheid. Onder invloed van de Oosterse renaissance ontstond in de 20e eeuw hernieuwde belangstelling voor stilte, concentratie, en bewustzijnsverruiming. Er kan onderscheid gemaakt worden in objectgerichte meditatie (contemplatie) en objectvrije meditatie. Vormen van meditatie Objectgerichte meditatie Objectgerichte meditatie is gericht op (de beschouwing van) een object of een figuur, bijvoorbeeld (een) god, een kaarsvlam, de ademhaling, of elementen uit de natuur. Objectgerichte meditatie bestaat uit het richten van de aandacht op één punt. Na enige oefening wordt ontdekt dat de aandacht niet meer zo snel wordt afgeleid door impulsen van buitenaf. Dit wordt het éénpuntig maken van de aandacht genoemd. Na het éénpuntig worden van de aandacht is de bedoeling dat de aandacht geheel ontspant en dat objectvrije meditatie ontstaat. Dit wordt ook het terugkeren van de aandacht naar ‘de bron’ genoemd. Op dat moment vervalt het onderscheid tussen ‘een object’ en ‘het geheel’: alles smelt samen tot Eén. Objectgerichte meditatie wordt in het Westen ook wel concentratie of contemplatie genoemd. Bij contemplatie heeft men niet zozeer de bedoeling de geest te bevrijden, tenzij van irrelevantie, als wel zich te verenigen met het object. Vaak gaat deze vorm van meditatie met een vorm van devotie gepaard. Als meditatie object-gericht is, is het evengoed de bedoeling om te komen tot een bewustzijnstoestand die vrij is van het object, wat de Ashtavakra Samhita bijvoorbeeld voorstaat. Vormen van zulke objectgerichte meditatievormen zijn bijvoorbeeld en transcendente meditatie, vipassana. Het Nederlandse woord "adem" en het Duitse werkwoord atmen hebben waarschijnlijk dezelfde oorsprong als het Sanskriet atman. In de Bijbel blaast God met zijn adem een mens van klei leven in. Hij "bezielt" daardoor de mens. Deze bezieling is de goddelijke vonk, het bewustzijn dat via meditatie kan groeien tot Atman en mettertijd kan terugkeren tot God (Brahman). Gautama de Boeddha vermeldt 84.000 verschillende paden die naar verlichting kunnen leiden en alle zijn meditatief. Meditatie verwijst naar een wijd spectrum van geestelijke oefeningen. Het woord komt van het Latijn meditari, peinzen over. Verwant met mederi, genezen (vergelijk medicijn). Mediteren heeft dezelfde wortel als meten. In Christelijke spiritualiteit werd bijvoorbeeld gemediteerd op de verzoekingen of het lijden van Christus. Meditatie heeft hierdoor ook in Europa altijd een religieuze en een mystieke connotatie gehad. Maar meditatie of het mysticisme voor iedereen is in het middeleeuwse Europa de kop ingedrukt. We lezen er alleen over in de biografie van de postuum erkende heiligen of meesters zoals Meester Eckhart. Meditatie betekent in de westelijke traditie ook peinzen over iets, zoals Descartes zijn werken ook meditaties noemde: dieper doordenken over iets, over fundamentele vragen of problemen. Objectvrije meditatie Objectvrije meditatie is niet gericht op een object of een figuur, evenmin op een object in de vorm van een gedachte of gevoel. Vrijheid van objecten -de meditatieve staat- ontstaat vanzelf, wanneer de aandacht of focus geheel ontspant. Als men zich in de objectgerichte meditatie concentreert op een object van devotie, bijvoorbeeld een godheid, of een soetra van Boeddha, dan doet men dit om met die ene devotie alle onrustige emoties uit te sluiten. Als men de aandacht focust op een neutraler object zoals een kaarsvlam (trataka) of op de ademhaling, dan is dit omdat op die manier de gedachteactiviteit tot rust kan komen. Na complete ontspanning van de aandacht ontstaat een toestand van getuige zijn. Deze getuige is zelf geen object. Men kan deze getuige niet als dusdanig leren kennen, met behulp van de zintuigen. Deze getuige is volgens swami Sivananda van Rishikesh, India, het ware 'IK', dat ook wel Atman wordt genoemd - Christenen zouden het de Ziel noemen - en dat de drijvende kracht is achter ons bestaan. Het Atman is dat wat denkt via het verstand, ziet via de ogen, eet via de mond, hoort via de oren, ruikt via de neus en voelt via het lichaam, maar onberoerd blijft bij alles wat via deze zintuigen wordt waargenomen. Dit ware 'IK', het bewustzijn dat enkel getuige is, is in alle mensen aanwezig. Door voortgezette meditatie versmelt Atman met Brahman. Meditatie komt meer voor in Azië. Meditatie is daar wijd bekend en beoefend, ook door de gewone mensen. Een mogelijke beschrijving van de Aziatische opvatting over meditatie, zoals een kind het daar al leert, is :'Meditatie is een stille geest'. Tal van metaforen of vergelijkingen of beschrijvingen zijn dan nog mogelijk. De oefening bestaat er daar dus juist in de geest leeg te maken en nergens aan te denken. Er wordt ook in het oosten traditioneel veel gemediteerd met een object, peinzen over iets: maar dan nog is het uiteindelijke doel de stille, lege geest, waarin het denken tot rust is gekomen. Het klassieke werk de Yoga soetra's van Patanjali beschrijft deze van oorsprong klassieke Indiase opvatting kernachtig in de 2-4e soetras van hoofdstuk 1 'Samapadhi': 'nu een uiteenzetting over yoga; yoga is de bewegingen in de geest tot rust te brengen; dan rust de ziener in zijn werkelijke aard; anders identificeert de ziener zich met de bewegingen.' Alle andere geestelijke meditatieoefeningen uit de oosterse traditie hebben klassiek uiteindelijk dit geestelijk nirwana tot doel. Het is in deze geestelijke staat van helderheid en rust dat de mens verlicht en bevrijd is. De mediterende Boeddha wordt dan ook vaak met een glimlach voorgesteld. In het heden ontmoeten oosten en westen elkaar meer en nauwer en men mag hopen dat er nog veel van elkaar zal geleerd worden. Concreet staat het christendom voor de uitdaging het verschijnsel meditatie te absorberen door meditatie ruimer te erkennen als basis en hulpmiddel in het geloof. Als besluit kan immers gesteld worden dat meditatie een hulpmiddel is, zoals een medicijn, dat bestaat uit de geest te laten rusten. Maar meditatie kan ook begrepen worden als een onderzoek, een leerproces waarin men voor zichzelf leert vragen stellen en nadenken, om te begrijpen. Iedere mens kent eigenlijk wel de 'mediterende' staat van de geest: het gaat om een natuurlijke staat van de geest waar bijvoorbeeld kinderen en sommige individuen merkbaar in verkeren. Daarom is het zo moeilijk of zelfs onmogelijk om deze natuurlijke staat door oefening te verkrijgen. Oefening impliceert namelijk aandacht geven, terwijl de natuurlijke staat onkenbaar blijft zolang de aandacht actief is. Meditatie in hindoeïsme en boeddhisme Het hindoeïsme en boeddhisme geven aan dat de mens een wereldbeeld heeft dat gewoonlijk ver van de werkelijkheid afstaat. De menselijke geest is volgens deze leringen door een sluier van (zelf gecreëerde) illusies omgeven die de ware toestand van de wereld aan het zicht onttrekt. Deze sluier noemen ze Maya een Sanskriet woord voor illusie. Meditatie is in deze religies een techniek om de ware aard van de eigen geest en de wereld om ons heen te ontdekken en de sluier van Maya af te doen. In het Tibetaans boeddhisme is het woord voor meditatie 'gom', wat zoveel betekent als 'gewenning'. Dit staat voor het zich gewennen aan positieve staten van de geest en het vermijden van negatieve staten van de geest. In het boeddhisme worden twee hoofdvormen van meditatie onderscheiden: concentratiemeditatie (dhyana in het Sanskriet) en inzichtmeditatie (vipassana in het Sanskriet). In de Maha Satipatthana Sutta legt Gautama de Boeddha uit hoe beide meditatietechnieken werken, en hoe ze zich ten opzichte van elkaar verhouden. Binnen het vajrayana boeddhisme (zoals het Tibetaans boeddhisme) zijn er technieken die deze beide hoofdvormen combineren. Ven. Bhante Vimalaramsi gaat uit van een combinatie van rust- en inzichtmeditatie. Hij baseert zich hierbij op de sutta's. Meditatie als alchemie Meditatie kan een methode zijn waarmee de mens zichzelf veredelt en verheft. Het doet denken aan de zoektocht van de middeleeuwse alchemisten naar de steen der wijzen, nodig om lood te kunnen veranderen in goud. Het doffe lood is een symbool voor de toestand van de een in zichzelf gekeerde, egoïstische, van het licht afgekeerde, verduisterde geest. Het blinkende goud staat voor de mens met een bevrijde, ongebonden en verlichte geest. De Soefis kennen dit begrip ook. Ook bij hen staat het zoeken naar de transformatie van een onedel metaal in een edel metaal model voor een spiritueel proces. In plaats van lood gebruiken zij kwikzilver. Kwikzilver is een vloeibaar metaal, dat altijd in beweging is, net zoals 's mensen emoties en gedachten. In de Soefi-alchemie wordt van het kwikzilver eerst zilver en daarna goud gemaakt. De geest en de emoties worden gestild. Het voor dit veranderingsproces onmisbare ingrediënt, de katalysator, is vuur of warmte, wat bij de Soefis een symbool is voor liefde, liefde voor de anderen, liefde tot God. Bij hen zien we dus ook dat de heroriëntering van zichzelf naar de anderen toe noodzakelijk is om als mens te veredelen en deugdzamer te kunnen leven. Liefde tot de mensen en de liefde tot God is bij de Soefis wat bij de Alchemisten de steen der wijzen is. Volgens de Soefis maakt enkel de liefde het leven de moeite waard. Daarom noemen zij hun methode van meditatie "de alchemie van het geluk". Meditatie als methode van alchemistische transformatie ter bevrijding van de menselijke geest, kan dus ook worden gezien als een streven naar geluk. In Falun Gong wordt er geen onderscheid gemaakt tussen het spirituele hart en de geest. De Soefis zijn het daarmee eens, want volgens hen ontdekt alleen een bevrijde geest wat liefde is, een liefde die vervolgens uitstraalt vanuit het gezuiverde hart. Meditatie als een weg naar meer licht Osho noemt de aarde "het Paradijs van de lotus". Hij ontleent deze beeldspraak aan het Zenboeddhisme. De lotus is een bloem die onder water, in het duister, in de modder, wortel schiet en opgroeit naar de oppervlakte toe. Van zodra ze boven water uitkomt, ontvouwt ze zich onder invloed van het licht van de zon. De modder is symbolisch voor de moeilijkheden die men op aarde tegenkomt, het donkere water staat voor de pijnlijke emoties die daardoor worden teweeg gebracht. Het openvouwen van de lotus boven het water, onder invloed van de zon, staat voor de bevrijding van alle zorg en voor het vinden van het geluk, de liefde en het licht. Van Jezus wordt gezegd dat hij op het water kon wandelen. Dit lijkt eveneens te wijzen op een overwinnen van emoties en moeilijkheden na het bereiken van diep inzicht. Ook in het hindoeïsme vindt men deze thematiek terug: de hindoegoden worden allen afgebeeld met lotusvoeten of zittende op een opengevouwen lotus ten teken van bevrijding van aardse zorg. Meditatie als het einde van dualiteit Extremisme is het kiezen en aanhangen van het ene of het andere deel van een paar van tegendelen. Als men bijvoorbeeld zegt dat mensen bewust leven, dan neemt men een extreem standpunt in. Beweert men het tegenovergestelde, namelijk dat niemand bewust leeft, dan is dat een even extreem standpunt. Volgens het boeddhisme is de waarheid zoek als men in een betoog te absoluut is. De waarheid is schuw van extremisme, en verbergt zich tussen de twee extremen in.(Een visie die eveneens door Aristoteles wordt gedeeld: "De Gulden middenweg") Extremisme kan men bijvoorbeeld vinden in het Midden-Oosten, waar de Joden één bepaald standpunt verdedigen, en de Palestijnen het tegenovergestelde standpunt. Thesis, antithese. De waarheid kan enkel duidelijk worden in de syntheses die meer is dan een louter compromis omdat ze beide tegendelen samenbrengt tot één complementair geheel. Meditatie is het vinden van het midden tussen twee tegendelen, waardoor inzicht in de complementariteit van de tegendelen ontstaat en de onverzoenlijkheid van de dualiteit in de synthese verdwijnt. Een andere manier om dit te bekijken is deze: als men voorstander is van een bepaalde stelling, houdt men er gedachten, emoties en handelingen op na die lijnrecht staan tegenover de gedachten, emoties en handelingen van diegene die voorstander is van de tegenovergestelde stelling. Met andere woorden, identificatie ligt aan de basis van discussie, argumentatie en strijd. Het midden houden tussen deze twee stellingen in betekent, dat men geen woorden, emoties of daden meer kan vinden om wat dan ook te verdedigen. In dit midden vindt men dus rust en stilte. Volgens het boeddhisme is het precies dit bewaren van het midden, en van de gelijkmoedigheid die er het gevolg van is, wat de essentie van meditatie uitmaakt. Jiddu Krishnamurti noemt deze meditatieve ingesteldheid "keuzeloos bewustzijn" (choiceless awareness). Dit keuzeloos gewaar zijn vindt men terug bij Vipassana (wat "inzicht" betekent of "zien wat is", in Pali, de taal van Gautama de Boeddha). Bij Vipassana is men zich bewust van alle opkomende gedachten en emoties maar laat men ze zonder meer aan zich voorbij gaan. Men hecht er geen belang aan en kijkt er afstandelijk naar, alsof ze aan iemand anders toebehoren, of als naar een wolk die aan een heldere hemel voorbij drijft. Waar meditatie uiteindelijk vooral bij helpt inzien is dat de dualiteit een subjectieve illusie is. Kijkend naar yinyang, dag en nacht, man vrouw, het is wat het is en loopt in elkaar over. Elk bevat een gedeelte van het ander. Het zonlicht creëert schaduw en 's nachts creëert de zon de reflectie van maan licht. Elke man bevat een vrouwelijk aspect en elke vrouw een mannelijk aspect. Zo loopt alles dat is, in elkaar over. Meditatie als zelfkennis Volgens een geschiedkundige uit de Griekse oudheid, Plutarchus, stond er boven de ingang van de tempel van het Orakel van Delphi, gewijd aan de god Apollon, "Gnothi se auton", wat Grieks is voor "Ken Uzelf". Plutarchus was één van diegenen die instonden voor het goede beheer van de tempel, zodat men over het algemeen denkt dat hij wel gelijk had. Het advies van Ramana Maharshi sluit hier bij aan. Uzelf leren kennen houdt volgens hem in, dat men aan zelfonderzoek doet en hij gaf daartoe aan zijn discipelen een heel simpele methode. De methode bestaat hierin dat men, telkens als er een gedachte, emotie of drang tot handelen opkomt, men zich de vraag stelt "wie heeft die gedachte, emotie of drang?". Het antwoord luidt natuurlijk "ik". De tweede vraag die men zich vervolgens moet stellen is "wie is die ik?". Het is niet de bedoeling om op deze laatste vraag het definitieve antwoord te geven. Waar het op aan komt is, dat iemand die voor deze meditatie kiest met deze vragen alle opkomende gedachteassociaties en emotiestromen voortdurend onderbreekt en de aandacht verlegt naar een beschouwen van de bron van al deze activiteit. Mettertijd stilt deze meditatie de gedachten en emoties en voelt men de bron van het ik in het spirituele hart, dat volgens Ramana Maharshi ter hoogte van het fysieke hart ligt, maar aan de rechterkant van de middenlijn. Volgens hem verwerft men zelfkennis niet door antwoorden te vinden op gestelde vragen, maar doordat men voorbij alle antwoorden rust vindt in het spirituele hart, waar stilte heerst. "TAT svam asi" zegt de Chandogya Oepanishad: "DAT (Atman) is wat u bent". In het vinden van stilte ontdekt de mens volgens de Upanishads dat hij een onsterfelijke Atman of Ziel heeft en bereikt hij een bewustzijnstoestand waarin alles in het universum met elkaar tot een eenheid is verweven. Deze onsterfelijkheid wordt wel beschouwd als het "goud" waarnaar alchemisten zo ijverig zochten. Meditatie en psychotherapie Meditatie-oefeningen worden steeds meer gebruikt als toevoeging aan psychotherapie. Vooral in de vorm van mindfulness based cognitive therapy (MBCT), in het Nederlands vertaald met Aandachtgerichte Cognitieve Therapie. Het effect van een 8 weekse training als terugvalpreventie voor mensen met terugkerende depressie is goed. Na het volgen van de training blijkt bij een nameting na 60 weken dat de deelnemers aan de cursus veel minder depressies hadden (plm. 45%) dan de controle-groep. Ook bij andere psychische klachten werkt MBCT hoewel er nog veel onderzoek moet plaatsvinden om het nut ervan wetenschappelijk te onderbouwen. Meditatie en gevaren Voor psychisch kwetsbare mensen zou "te diep" mediteren riskant kunnen zijn. Naar aanleiding van de opkomst van mindfulnesstraining in de geestelijke gezondheidszorg werd in een artikel in het dagblad Trouw in januari 2009 gewezen op mogelijke gevaren. Wanneer deze meditatiemethode in de geestelijke gezondheidszorg wordt gebruikt bij patiënten die lijden aan angststoornissen, depressies, stress of chronische pijn, dan zou dat soms ook averechts kunnen uitwerken wanneer onderdrukte emoties bovenkomen. Dan zou het consulteren van een in psychische schade gespecialiseerde traumatoloog een beter alternatief zijn. Confrontatie met trauma's en moeilijk te ontwarren emotionele knopen zou op zich helend zijn, zo wordt iemand met ervaring geciteerd, "Maar als dat niet op de juiste wijze gebeurt, is het niet zonder gevaar. In het slechtste geval kan het iemand nog veel zieker maken en zelfs in levensgevaar brengen." Daarbij wordt verwezen naar het boek Boeddhisme van Hans Wolfgang Schumann, die daarin waarschuwt dat de meditatietechnieken van "verzinking" en analyse niet zonder gevaar zijn: een teveel heeft een soort "psychisch verdrinken" tot gevolg en onvoorzichtige toepassing kan tot geestelijke ontsporing leiden. "In de psychiatrische klinieken van Rangoon en Bangkok bevindt zich een behoorlijk aantal patiënten, die verkeerde meditatie hebben moeten bekopen met hun geestelijke gezondheid." Mediteren kan schadelijk zijn;; in dagblad Trouw, dinsdag 6 januari 2009, katern DeVerdieping, pag.22-23 . Meditatie is individueel Het lijkt er op dat aan de basis van alle meditaties, welke die ook zijn, het streven ligt van de mens naar het ware geluk. De vele verschillende uitingsvormen kunnen worden verklaard doordat mensen verschillend van aard zijn. Osho beweert dat er voor ieder mens een meditatie bestaat die overeenstemt met zijn/haar inborst. Het komt er enkel op aan dat ieder mens die voor meditatie kiest een methode zoekt en vindt die voor hem/haar geschikt is. 400px|right|thumb|Gamma-golven in het [[Elektro-encefalografie|EEG]] Meditatie en hersenfuncties Vanuit het standpunt van de neurowetenschap kan meditatie worden beschouwd als een serie oefeningen waardoor iemand controle krijgt over zijn eigen hersenprocessen. De meest eenvoudige vorm van meditatie is het focuseren van de aandacht op een bepaald object of lichamelijke proces zoals de ademhalingDavid Bello. Searching for God in the Brain, Scientific American. Mind. October/November 2007. Een andere meer open vorm van de meditatie bestaat juist niet in het focuseren van de aandacht maar de aandacht vrij laten bewegen over allerlei zaken of ervaringen. Onderzoek naar de hersenactiviteit (EEG) van ervaren beoefenaren van meditatie laat zien dat tijdens meditatie regelmatig hoogfrekwente synchrone golven in het EEG, de zogeheten gamma-golven optredenA. Lutz e.a. (2004).Long-term meditators self-induce high-amplitude gamma synchrony during mental practice Proc. Nat. Acad. of Sc. Nov. P.B.Reiner (2009). Meditation on Demand. Scientific American. Mind. November/December 2009 Gamma golven blijken te worden voortgebracht door specifieke interneuronen in de cerbrale cortex die snel vuren en korte verbindingen hebben met andere zenuwcellen J.A. Cardin e.a. (2009). Driving Fast-Spiking Cells Induces Gamma Rhythm and Controls Sensory Responses. Nature, 459, 663-667 Er zijn 4 hersencentra betrokken bij meditatie: * ''Sulcus frontalis superior en de sulcus intraparietalis: voor het richten van de aandacht * Dorsolaterale prefrontale cortex: registreert of de aandacht verdwijnt * Ventrolaterale prefrontale cortex: zorgt dat gedachten niet achter elke prikkel aangaat, en remt de angst- en pijncentra * Visuele cortex: verbindt de aandacht met bijvoorbeeld een beeld Zie ook * Jhāna * Anapanasati * Metta meditatie * Mindfulness * Raja yogameditatie * Sahaja yoga * Samadhi * Tantra * Transcendente meditatie * Vipassana meditatie * Yoga * Zen Bibliografie * Mediteren voor dummies, Stephan Bodian (ISBN 978-90-430-1361-1) Externe links * Meditatie in het Tibetaans boeddhisme }} Categorie:Meditatie Categorie:Mystiek af:Meditasie als:Meditation bg:Медитация bn:ধ্যান ca:Meditació cs:Meditace da:Meditation de:Meditation el:Διαλογισμός en:Meditation eo:Meditado es:Meditación et:Meditatsioon fa:مراقبه fi:Meditaatio fr:Méditation fy:Meditaasje gl:Meditación he:מדיטציה hi:ध्यान hr:Meditacija hu:Meditáció id:Meditasi it:Meditazione ja:瞑想 lt:Meditacija mk:Медитација mwl:Meditaçon new:ध्यान nn:Meditasjon no:Meditasjon pl:Medytacja pt:Meditação ro:Meditaţie ru:Медитация simple:Meditation sk:Meditácia sq:Meditimi sr:Медитација sv:Meditation sw:Sala ya moyo te:ధ్యానం tpi:Meditesen tr:Meditasyon uk:Медитація ur:مراقبہ zh:冥想